


Love & Marriage

by iamdali



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdali/pseuds/iamdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married sex is awesome. Married sex is really awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Marriage

Married sex is awesome. Married sex is _really_ awesome. Not that Frank didn’t enjoy _un_ married sex, of course. Any sex with Gerard has always been nothing short of amazing through out the eight years they’ve been having it. But married sex is just…something else. 

From the first time they stumble over the threshold (or the doorway of their hotel room) hand in hand and suits already half off and rumpled thanks to some pretty hefty groping in the elevator ride up to their floor, Frank senses something different about having Gerard all to himself. Because now he really does have Gerard _all to himself_ and not as a boyfriend or partner or fiancé or whatever – but his _husband_. Frank enjoys the way that word rolls off Gerard’s tongue as he whispers close to Frank’s ear, hands already working his fly and button open. 

Gerard pushes Frank on to the bed and tugs his trousers down passed his thighs before settling himself between Frank’s spread legs. He leans over Frank’s body and purrs, nose nuzzling against his neck. “I really, _really_ , want to fuck you, and I really, _really_ want you to fuck me. So I hope you didn’t have too much champagne at the reception because this is going to be a very long, very tiring and _very_ satisfying night.” 

Frank moans and rubs his erection against Gerard’s thigh. There’s a full pack of cigarettes and a new bottle of lube in his over night bag, he is more than ready. 

He keeps catching the twinkle of light off their new silver wedding bands from the last of evening sunlight as they fuck, and he’s not sure if it’s just him or the sea of hopeless, loved up sap his body is currently floating in, but it is such a fucking turn on. 

Frank stares at Gerard’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, pinning his arm by his head as Gerard sucks at his pulse point and fucks Frank deeper. He’s like an octopus, all over Frank with his hands and limbs and keeping their bodies as tangled as possible while still being able to move. 

It’s the same later on when Gerard’s pressed chest to wall and Frank’s fucking him in to the headboard. Their fingers are entwined until both of their hands become one fist and Frank can see the silver peeking out from between his own tattooed fingers. Frank moans, deep, and he feels it all through his body. He presses his forehead between Gerard shoulder blades and closes his eyes, not really wanting to admit to himself that the symbol of life long commitment, white picket fence and two point four dogs is going to make him come. But he does, and it does. 

When Gerard falls asleep against Frank’s chest, stuck there not only by the fact that they’ve been less than an inch away from each other since they said ‘I do’, but also the obscene amount of bodily fluid that’s currently drying between them, Frank lifts his left hand in front of his face and inspects the silver ring. He wriggles it with his thumb and smiles. 

Of course, he doesn’t expect all married sex to be this exciting. 

For the first couple months when they still class themselves as _newly weds_ , it is still new and exciting. It reminds Frank of when they first moved in together, and spending every night and every day in touching distance was something new. Sex in the middle of the day becomes more of a thing because now they’re _married_ and _domesticated_ and they should be having sex in the middle of the day. Or at least, this is what Frank tells Gerard as he grinds down against Gerard’s jean erection, straddling his husband on his computer chair after ambushing him while he was busy in his study/office/place Frank isn’t allowed to distract him (except he totally is now because, fuck it, they’re married)

Gerard’s hands skate up Frank’s side, under his t-shirt and over his rib cage as he reaches up to tweak a nipple. Frank gasps and rocks down harder as Gerard scrapes his teeth against Frank’s jaw line. “My husband is distracting me,” he says and Frank grins before taking hold of Gerard’s left hand and guiding it towards his dick. 

They jack each other off as the back of Gerard’s computer chair bangs against the edge of his desk, and Frank’s pretty amazed that the shitty thing doesn’t collapse from underneath them. He doesn’t ponder it for too long because Gerard’s flicking his thumb and twisting his wrist and then Frank’s coming. 

When Gerard comes Frank pulls his head back by the hair until his long throat is exposed and kisses the tip of his chin. “My husband is fucking gorgeous.” 

As the newly wed period comes and goes and the monthly count quickly turns in to years, Frank’s still delighted to find that after four years of marriage, a house change, a pet change and a tenth anniversary – married sex is still one of life’s wonders. If twelve years ago someone would have told his twenty one year old self that he was about to meet a guy who would one day make him want to sex while wearing matching pyjamas, he would have spit, laughed and punched them in the face. 

In defence of his current self neither he nor Gerard actually bough the pyjamas. They were a supposedly hilarious Christmas present from Mikey and Ray, but the joke’s on them because they’re comfy as fuck and light enough to move around for sex so they don’t have to be too exposed to the cold (as they find out one night in the bitterest January they’ve seen in years). 

Turns out married _pyjama_ sex is the stuff of Frank’s dreams because warmth plus orgasm equals one very happy Frank. 

All in all Frank knows that what makes married sex so awesome is, well, the person he’s married to. Because Gerard is funny and geeky and adorable and sexy and fucking smart at hell. He knows just how to fuck Frank, how to make love to him, how to dominate and submit, how to give and take and blow and suck with tongue and teeth and just, how to make Frank _feel_. And that is really, _really_ awesome.


End file.
